The Pluraverse
The Pluraverse is a collection of multiple multiverses. It was created when Mike Wazowski went back in time “a little too far” and pissed in the empty white void. The piss then sparked a chain reaction where billions of multiverses spontaneously formed. Mike’s piss still lingers in the Pluraverse, and new multiverses are made each day. Mike himself is unaware of this as right after he got done peeing he went back to the present before the creation could begin. As there are billions of different known multiverses, this article will only list some of the more prominent ones. Notes * Many of these characters from these multiverses still exist in the SCU. These multiverses host many versions of characters completely seperated from the SCU, these multiverses closely resemble the versions of franchises that exist in real life. *There are multiple Pluraverses, this is only one of them. Mike had no hand in creating any other Pluraverse. List of Known Multiverses Under construction. The Real World (Earth-IRLBCAD) The world we live in, including you the reader reading this very article. In this world many of the SCU franchises and characters are fictional creations. Unlike most other multiverses, it is the only universe that exists within its own multiverse. Mike Wazowski of Earth-JPS95 once visited this universe and described it as “hollow, dull and lifeless.” Unknown Placement *Earth-RchMnIRL- A more fun version of Earth-IRLBCAD. The Sulley Cinematic Multiverse This is the main focus of our epic tales. Some of the universes it contains are: *Earth-JPS95 aka the Sulley Cinematic Universe. Home to famous individuals such as James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bigweld, and many more. Mike has visited a majority of the Pluraverse. The famous heroic team The Sulltastic Sullies exist here as well. *Earth-NOCANON- In this universe, various media concidered non-canon is canon, like the digital seasons of The Powerpuff Girls, Kermit's Swamp Years, and Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain. *Earth-SLGO76- An alternate universe where Sluggo successfully won the Robot Civil War and altered all history books, websites, and media to make him look good. In this universe, Sluggo killed Bigweld, rebuilt Mecha Bill, and took over the rest of Robotopia and is slowly taking over the rest of the universe. Sluggo rules over the planets he has taken over with Mr. Hands, Squilliam Fancyson, Johnny Worthington III, Killem, Aku, Sam-I-Am, Al McWhiggin, Mac Tonight, and Elmo. None of the members of the Sulltastic Sullies that joined after Sulley 109 ever joined and very few members of the team are still alive, they are Sulley, Mike, Dexter Morgan, Woody, and Robot Jones, who is in desperate need of repair. There is a possibility that the Sullies of the main universe will visit this universe. *Earth J-2001 aka the Samurai Jack Universe. This is the universe Aku and Samurai Jack come from. *Earth INVZIM-2001- The Invader Zim universe. This is the universe where Zim and Gir come from. *Earth BNL-2008- The Wall-E universe. *Earth LUXO95- In this universe the prime timeline of Toy Story is followed, where the ending of Toy Story 4 features Woody leaving the other toys. *Earth KRMT55- Alternate versions of the Muppets from the SCU exist here, with major differences such as Kermit’s Swamp Years being canon.” *Earth IRL-Bill- The universe where an alternate version of Mr. Bill exists as a miniature human being and Sluggo is his “wacky” neighbor. *Earth DXTR-NVL- A very different Dexter Morgan exists here than the one from the SCU. This is the continuity of the Dexter series of novels. His life is also largely different, with his “Dark Passenger” being a literal being of destruction, he never joined The Sulltastic Sullies nor did he meet Sulley. *Earth-BL000- The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Universe. In this continuity Buzz and Evil Emperor Zurg are not toys. *Earth-HERO16- The universe where My Hero Academia takes place in. *Earth-GW2011- Earth-GW2011 is a universe that hosts a town called Elmore and many citizens, including Gumball Waterson and his family. To test his powers, Laramore destroyed this universe, part of this can be seen at the end of the Gumball series finale The Inquisition. It was restored when Mike Wazowski killed Laramore in 2018 before he could get the chance to destroy this universe. *Earth-TTGL2007- The Gurren Lagann universe. This is the universe where Simon comes from. *The Poop Dimension *Hell (For Cats)- This is where Cats (2019) takes place. It is very well known for being one of the worst places in the entire Pluraverse to be in. Matt Groening Multiverse *Earth-SPRNGFLD - The universe where The Simpsons takes place in. *Earth-3000 - The universe where Futurama takes place in. *Earth-POOCHY - An alternate universe where Poochie killed Itchy and Scratchy. The Kingdom Hearts Multiverse In this multiverse, the Kingdom Hearts series takes place. SCU franchises such as Monsters Inc. and Toy Story are separated into different universes. Nintendo Multiverse Mirror versions of Nintendo-themed characters exist here, including Mario. There exists a Smash Bros. Universe here as well with notable events such as Subspace and World of Light. *Earth-LUMA07- The universe where the Super Mario Galaxy games take place in. The ending of Super Mario Galaxy (2007) is notably canon in this universe, in which the universe resets itself. The Super Smash Bros. Multiverse In this multiverse, the Super Smash Bros. series takes place. The Marvel Comics Multiverse Some SCU elements exist here such as Spider-Man and Thanos, scattered across its different dimensions. The most prominent universe here is Earth-616. Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Essentially a mirror of the Marvel Comics Multiverse. The most prominent universe here is Earth-199999. Spider-Verse Multiverse Yet another mirror of the Marvel multiverse. This is where Into the Spider-Verse (2018) took place. May or may not actually be in the Marvel Cinematic Multiverse it’s up to Kevin Feige. Archie Sonic Multiverse A multiverse that has been heavily modified by Dr. Eggman’s Genesis Wave. Even in its rebooted state it is highly unstable and dangerous to visit because of radiation left by the multiverse's god of destruction, Ken Penders (native inhabitants of the Archie Sonic multiverse are the only people immune to it). Known universes are the Prime Zone aka the Archie Sonic universe, Archie Mega Man universe, Archie Sol Dimension, the IDW Sonic Universe, IDW Sol Dimension, and the Sonic Boom universe. The Zone Cops (very poorly) patrol this multiverse. The big connection to the SCU is that Mike Wazowski once travelled here wearing a CDA suit to take some radiation, which he used to poison and kill Doc Hopper (The Muppet one) in his sleep. Sonic Games Multiverse Another Sonic-related multiverse, but a safer one to visit. In the main universe of this dimension where Sonic Forces takes place Classic Sonic is from the main universe’s past rather than a different universe. There still exists mirror universes where this is not the case however. Nickelodeon Multiverse A Nickelodeon-related multiverse, and is notably one of the more infamous multiverses. Mirror version of many SCU characters live here such as Squidward. *Earth-SPNG- A universe where many different versions of SpongeBob and his Bikini Bottom friends exist. *Earth-KORAL- A universe where the infamous SpongeBob spinoff "Kamp Koral" exists. *Earth-LOUD16- A universe dedicated to The Loud House. Capcom Multiverse The multiverse that is dedicated to the famed Japanese game company Capcom. *Earth-20XX- The universe where the Mega Man franchise takes place in. The Fully Charged TV series is non-canon in this universe. Mega Man has dimension-hopped two times to compete in Earth-JPS95’s Smash Bros. Tournaments of 2014 and 2018. Garbage Multiverse This is the home to universes that no one wants anything to do with. * Earth PPG-2016 (Real name Earth BLKFRDAY-1993)- A pseudo mirror of Earth-JPS95, mostly focusing on its prision Townsville. It's close to Earth-JPS95 but it's also way too different. The problem is that this universe is harsh and dystophic. It is also home to one of the most terrifying creatures in the entire Pluraverse, Party Panda. It is also home to an alternate version of The Sulltastic Sullies called The Johntastic Johnsons, including Johnson and Mary from the original draft of Monsters Inc. (Film) and Dexter from the novels. Category:Multiverse Category:Sulley